


"Do Not Disturb"

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t live there per say, but there is a permanent ‘do not disturb’ sign on the front door, and enough of his gear tucked into small corners for him to consider it one of his flops.</p>
<p>(no underage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do Not Disturb"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



Jason gives a breathless laugh as Damian presses forward, jolting the bed enough to creak in protest with their combined weight, and tosses his head back as the younger man licks a stripe up his exposed throat. He groans as his leg is lifted and pulled aside, arches his back as Damian’s thrusts increase in frequency, and all out keens as calloused fingers press bruises into his hip bones.

It’s far too warm in the pricey apartment for his liking, but Damian prefers it as such, and he can’t find it in him to argue when their sweat slickened bodies slide against one another and the young man fucks him into the mattress. He doesn’t live there per say, but there is a permanent ‘ _do not disturb_ ’ sign on the front door, and enough of his gear tucked into small corners for him to consider it one of his flops.

He sighs against Damian’s ear as he begins to meet his thrusts and groans when Damian grazes his teeth over his collarbone. He clings to broad shoulders, buries his face in the crook of his neck, and Damian rewards him with a purr and a fist around his cock. It’s hard to think straight when the stroking begins so he doesn’t bother, and soon he’s gasping and whining as he digs blunt nails into the man’s tanned back and the pace quickens.

He’s grateful that the flat below them is vacant when he comes with a shout, Damian’s name on his lips, and the man above him starts slamming into him with fervor, hard enough that the headboard bangs against the wall chipping away the already damaged plaster that no one will ever bother to repair.

Damian murmurs in his ear, and at this point he’s never quite sure what the man is saying, nor what language he’s praising him in, only recognizes his name and the appreciative tone it takes. Damian works himself to orgasm, Jason too spent to do little more than cling and clench, and releases with a battle cry that has the older man surging with pride.

Damian lays where he falls, releases his hold, and does little more than bury his face in Jason’s shoulder as he pants. He releases the leg held tightly around his waist, strokes the bruises forming on the Hood’s hip, and sighs with content.

Jason’s not quite sure how they fell into this routine. It started long before the man moved into his own abode, before he was a man at all really, still dancing across the rooftops as Robin, legitimately afraid that Bruce would stumble upon them and put an end to it all. All the same, these days he was content, the nightmares has had lessened to a degree, and for a change he felt as though he could put his trust in someone without it backfiring horribly.

And as he drifts off to sleep, Damian wrapped around his side and half atop him, he feels like he truly belongs right where he is.

 


End file.
